cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock
Rock Ram '''(better known as '''Rock) is one of the deuteragonists (alongside Annabelle) in the direct-to-video sequel, ''Disney Adventures: The Adventures Begins ''and in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's the oldest brother of Skippy. During their childhood, an argument involving the rams' dreams created a rift between the two brothers, leaving Rock jealous of Skippy's achievements. When their estrangement is forced to come to an end, the Ram Brothers choose to put their past firmly behind them and work together to save the kingdom. Background Rock is the first-born son of the Ram family, his younger brother, Skippy was born sometime after he was born. The two rams become immediate best friends and were close to each other. However, as they grew older, they became to show different interests. Skippy wanted to be a school teacher and Rock wanted to be a gym instructor. One day, the two rams argued over how they should support each others. This led them to coldly insult each other, offending them both. They then went their separate ways, promising to never to speak to each other, never again. Development Rock was inspired by Rock Hardcase. A character from the New Looney Tunes TV show. He watched a YouTube clip with the character and his appearance and personality gave, the storywriter, the inspiration for a new character. Personality Rock is a muscle-headed ram with an inflated ego and a cocky sense of humor. He loved to work out and believed that his strong body would help him win the affections of a young lady. When he learned that Skippy was marrying Lola, a beautiful ram, Rock is in fact, shocked by this. This led Rock to express his bitter jealousy through impudent teasing. Rock's inflated ego and Skippy's short temper often led the two to verbally argue with each other, thus straining their relationship even more. Aside from Rock's jealousy and ego, he respected his brother enough to let him go forth with the wedding and not do anything that threatens it or his future wife. Along with Skippy, Rock secretly wished to rekindle his broken bond with Skippy but unsure how to do it. Rock and Skippy learned how to work together through a game of high-tech laser tag in Tomorrowland. Soon, Rock and Skippy began to mend their broken bond by sharing one last sleepover together as brothers before the wedding, the next day. However, when a monstrous cyclops kidnaps the bride and Skippy fails to rescue her, Rock and Skippy argue again but is stopped when Mark scolds on their immature and selfish arguing. After hearing this from Mark, Rock and Skippy reconcile with each other and finally put their estrangement firmly behind them. After the events of the adventure, Rock's personality is changed. Going from a cocky and egotistical brute to a caring and compassionate gentlemen. Although, Rock does retain his cocky sense of humor but has the maturity to drop the humor when a situation has befallen the kingdom. Physical appearance Rock is shown to be a large and muscular ram with white fur, curled brown horns and wears a red polo shirt with black pants. Appearances Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins After giving a certain number of Disney characters, castle jobs, Rock and his younger brother, Skippy enter the castle. Rock is shown to be the childhood friend of Annabelle and is staying in the castle for Skippy's wedding, in the next two days. While Skippy is up in his new room, unpacking, Rock is in the kitchen chatting with the Beast and the others. In bed, Annabelle learns that Skippy wants to rekindle his relationship with Rock. Feeling sympathy, she and Mark decided to take Rock and Skippy over to Tomorrowland to bond while she remain in the kingdom and retains to her queenly duties. The next day, over at the Time Zone, Jimmy and DJ decide that the Ram Brothers should play a game of high-tech laser tag. Last team member standing wins but has to avoid being shot in the laser-proof which will attach the shooter to the ceiling. Rock and Skippy were reluctant to work together but chose to put their animosity behind them in order to win the game. This proves to be successful as the Ram Brothers not only win the game but begin to grow fond to each other again. Later that night, once the entire kingdom is asleep, Rock and Skippy agree to have one last sleepover before the latter is a married man, the next day. The next morning, Lola arrives and the wedding commences. However, it's interrupted when an evil wizard named Fabian takes control of the kingdom and orders his cyclop henchman to kidnap the bride. Rock, Mark and the gang try to pull down the Cyclops by using rope but fails and the Cyclops takes Lola back to his master's castle. Skippy is freed from the cage that Fabian imprisoned him and Rock angrily blames Skippy for being unable to rescue his bride, (due to the latter being trapped in an enchanted cage). Skippy then blames Rock for failing to take the Cyclops. The two rams go on with their argument but is stopped when Mark angrily silences them. Angered by this unnecessary arguing, Mark berates them on their immature actions in the past. Rock and Skippy are then ordered to go back into the castle and remain in their rooms until they make up with each other. In the meantime, Mark and the gang fly through the clouds to rescue Lola. During their absence, Rock and Skippy who are feeling remorse for their actions, apologize to each other for what happened, years ago and for the argument, they just had. With the Ram Brothers reconciled and their animosity firmly behind them, they fly Davis up to Fabian's castle to fight the wizard. While trying to escape from Fabian, he blocks the exit and threatens to electrocute Mark with his wand, but luckily for him, Rock knocks the wand out of Fabian's hand but it triggers an explosion with the dynamite, prompting the gang to evacuate and take the criminals with them. The gang returns home to the kingdom, Fabian and Severus are imprisoned and Skippy and Lola are married. Before the two leave the kingdom for their honeymoon, Rock and Skippy bid each other, a farewell until Skippy returns. They promise that their bond shall remain solidified. Grateful for Rock's heroism, Mark rewards him with a medal and knights him. Disney Adventures Rock appears in the other episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Buffalos Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Knights Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Siblings Category:Forest animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Mentors Category:Nobility Category:Singing characters